Childhood Nightmares
by TinkerbellDreams
Summary: Can't think of a good title. A man with a power over mind and illusions has broke out of the monastary that held him to get revenge on his pyrokinetic sister. NOT A MARYSUE STORY! Rating might change. Just give it a chance, please?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans. But I did make up a couple of characters and would be VERY angry if you tried to copy them. (As in 'American Psycho' angry o.o)

This takes places before Birthmark, because Slade had to come along and ruin my set up by coming back and with fire powers. Grr. But I missed him. Sooo much. Anyways, enjoy!

**Outside a monastary**

Adrian glanced back at the giant monastery that had been his home for 2 years. He smirked. It was all too easy to break out. The monks were probably still gnawing on bricks thinking they were dogs eating a steak.

He sighed triumphantly and allowed the giant grin that had been bubbling up inside of him to the surface. He was happy. He was free. No more would anyone berate him for being 'unforgiving' or 'malicious'. All they did was prevent him from fulfilling his wishes. He wanted revenge.

Two horrible years ago he had been forced to hide away with a bunch of monks in order to learn to control his powers. His own family betrayed and abandoned him when he needed them most. The day they stuffed him in the back of that rundown truck which would take him to that godforsaken monastery was the day he promised himself one thing; he would train, as they wanted. He would control his powers. And then he would hunt down his mother and sister and make them pay for what they had done.

**At Titans Tower (sorry about this annoying statemnt of the obvious, but the dumb edit won't let memake more space)**

"Come on man, just pick a channel already!" Cyborg shouted impatiently.

"There's nothing on." Robin said vacantly as he flipped from channel to channel. He had been channel surfing for at least fifteen minutes, during all of which Beast Boy and Cyborg were dieing to get on the game station.

"If you cannot decide on which show to watch, then I would like to suggest the idea of a Movie Night." Starfire said hoping to prevent an argument.

Raven peered over her book looking thoroughly annoyed with the scene. "Then we'd just argue over what movie to watch." Was what she said, but what she meant was, 'Robin should hand over the remote so they'll shut up. It's not like he actually wants to watch TV anyway.'

"Whatever, you guys can play the Game station, I'm going out." Robin said, finally forfeiting the remote control to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Then perhaps we could all go out and eat the pizza!" Starfire suggested. But no one was listening. Beast Boy and Cyborg were already facing off in some arcade battle game, Raven was content with the solution and had already gotten back into her book and Robin was already halfway out the door.

Starfire flopped down on the couch feeling utterly ignored. "Robin seems bored." She said to no one in particular.

Raven heard, though she didn't respond. It was pretty obvious Robin was bored now that Slade was gone; he had nothing to really focus his energy on. She heard him pacing up in his room every night, probably moving a book here instead of there, pushing a chest towards his dresser, then moving it back, or maybe reorganizing his closet. Just doing what he could to keep ahead of his impending feeling of uselessness.

Raven looked up at the door, wondering what he was doing all by himself. He needed someone…Starfire, maybe, to get  
him out of his phase.

**In dreamland...**

_He frowned at her. "Is it…have I found you?"_

_"I think you have" She replied and smiled up at his familiar yet different face. "It's been years…Two now, I think." She continued to smile at him, so happy just to be back near him again, even though he didn't seem to share her happiness. In fact, he looked mad. Very mad._

_"I wouldn't have had to leave in the first place if you and Mother hadn't-!" He continued to shout and shout but the words came out as garble._

_"We had no choice! You drove Dad right into the…" She trailed off, realizing the sore spot that she had just touched._

_"Right into the what? You'd better start telling the truth, I'm a man now, you and mom can't protect me anymore!"_

_She remained silent for a few moments before speaking again. "You were dangerous. We did what was right. I stand by our decision." She stared up into his eyes. His cold and unfeeling eyes. He was so different. She almost felt guilty._

_"Stop pretending to be all noble! I know what you are! I'm out now!" He got this wild expression. It seemed like his hair grew 5 inches and became greasy and knotted like a drug addicts. "Yes, that's right, I'm out! And now that I'm out, you know what I want to do?" _

_He got up real close to her face. She started to scream and kick, but every jolt she made brought him right back into her face. "I'm coming to get you."_

Fiona woke up with a sharp shot of pain going up her neck. She moaned as she tried to rub her neck, but her hand couldn't find the rest of her body. Opening her eyes, she finally realized that she had fallen out of bed and was currently upside down, pushing all of her body weight onto her neck and head. She struggled to try to get up without whacking her legs on the nearby nightstand or desk, but failed miserably.

"Shit!" She hissed as she held her shin.

'Whatever doesn't kill you only will make you stronger, Fi!' She could hear her sensai lecture her as he had done several times after she had gotten various bumps and bruises.

"Well, then I suppose whacking my leg on my desk is a good thing and I should do it more often for character building. Evil masochist nazi." She muttered angrily at the memory.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity." Fi heard a familiar voice come up behind her.

"That has got to be the most overused line ever, Phoenix." Fiona said as she looked over her shoulder to look at her guardian.

Phoenix just smirked at Fiona's shin, which was already turning purple. Fiona glared at her for smiling. Phoenix didn't care that Fiona currently hated her. For a magical guardian she was pretty selfish and cocky, she really seemed to like to move so her long black hair would fall on her shoulder, just so she could flip it off again.

"So, what is it this time?" Fiona said as she rumpled her own far shorter light brown hair nearly regretting getting it cut.

"You know, it hurts when you treat our little visits like punishment." Phoenix replied coyly.

"And you know how much I hate it when you flip your hair. It's ANNOYING!" Fiona shot back.

"You used to be so much more fun." Phoenix pouted. "Though you are right, I do have a reason for being here." She fixed a couple of stray hairs on Fiona's messy bed head. "Do you remember the dream you just had?"

Fiona sighed and flopped down on her bed. She hadn't thought about the dream yet. She couldn't remember exact images, just flashes. But she could remember what was said. "It was Adrian, wasn't it?" She said as she rubbed her face like a forty year old with tax problems would. "He sounds all grown up, his voice is so deep."

Finally Phoenix looked serious. Her orange eyes focused on Fiona's blue ones. "Grown up and bitter. Adrian isn't out to eat milk and cookies, he escaped to get revenge. Revenge on you, Fi."

A strange hidden anger seemed to take hold of Fiona. One that had been unknown to her perhaps since the day her father went insane. An anger towards Adrian, and a passion to protect him against anyone who ever dared to speak a foul word of him. "What do you know? You didn't have the dream. You don't know him, Phoenix. You don't." Her voice came like a growl.

Phoenix turned away from Fiona and stared at her nails like she didn't care. "Oh, don't be stupid, I've known him as long as you have. I saw his birth, I saw you two play together as toddlers, I saw him shut you down every time you tried to speak to him as he got older, and I saw his hate for you and your mother at the monastery."

"You spied on him?" Fiona spat at Phoenix's back. Not seeing her uncaring face did help her temper some.

"Well, you were being such a stubborn little brat, refusing to see him yourself, so I went and watched him for you. You can't just send your brother away for something that you wouldn't tell him the whole truth about and then never spend a dime to call him, you know. You were being ridiculous. And now I have to go through the trouble of putting you into-"

"So he really does hates me?" Fiona wanted to shout it like she was angry, but instead it came out more like a hurt shudder. Phoenix turned around and faced her.

"I'm afraid it's bigger than that, sweety. You and your mom should go into hiding until the authorities subdue him, I've already found a place and we can leave-"

Fiona cut her off. "No," She said, "I won't hide. He might be kind of insane, but he's still my brother. I think I might be able to make him come around."

"Come around? Fiona, the guy is not just 'a little insane'; he's full out psychotic with murderous tendencies! And now with his powers under control he can find you anywhere within the city radius and make you jump off a bridge! We need to get you out of here!" Phoenix shouted at her.

Fiona smiled. "You're starting to sound like a real guardian."

Phoenix folded her arms and looked down at her sandals. "I've always been a guardian."

Fiona put her hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "But I'm not defenseless, you know. You've trained me well. I can use my powers, I can protect myself. But I can't just run away from this. If he really…hates me, then I did something wrong and I need to try to make it right."

"You're going to end up dead, you know that?" Phoenix looked down at Fiona, her eyes slightly laughing.

Fiona laughed out loud. "Death is the next big adventure."

.Break.

Hmhmhm…..So what did ya'll think? Please comment, tell me what I'm doing wrong. I want to make it better.


End file.
